Next Class
by originalgirl11
Summary: The Old anubis students have their kids go to boarding school.


Sam

I'm Samantha Clark. I'm 14 years old. I was walking through the courtyard with my bags when I ran into my BFF Britney. She wore a pink shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jean shorts, pink converse, a pink purse, a gold heart locket, a white bow, sunglasses and feather earrings. "Britney!" I called as I ran to hug her. "Omg Sam how are you?" "I'm good I missed you so much. How was your holiday? " I asked. We started catching up then we saw Jake with Kyle. "Jake!" We yelled in unison. We ran up to as if you were running for our life's. I got there first and jumped on him. I hugged him really tight. He hugged me as if I was his sister and felt disappointed. Then Britney hugged him then kissed his cheek. We started walking to Isis house. Me and Brit had our arm linked with Jake. When we went to the house we saw Aria,Gabby and Dylan. As usual he was flirting with Aria and Gabby. Gabby died her hair was texting and Gabby was reading a magazine. When they saw us Gabby just waved Aria came up and hugged Kyle then kissed him on the cheek. Jake went and sat next to Gabby he made her stand up. He hugged her really tight and through her arms around his neck. I don't think they made a cute couple. I also think she has a boyfriend cause in our school if you have a jacket with the first letter of someone's name that's the person your dating and she had a 'R'. After their hug ended and we started talking about the beginning of the year dance. This year theme was a masquerade. We were trying to get Gabby to go this year. It took a lot of begging to get her to go and she finally said yes. The bad news was that it was tomorrow and Brit forced us to go shopping. The guys went to a tux store and we went to a dress shop. When we got there we started looking at dresses. I saw a gold dress with pink lace. I loved it. I grabbed it and felt a tug. I looked to see Clair tugging on it."You can have." "If you don't want it the its a peace of crap." She said as she walked away. I went over to the strapless side. I saw a white dress. It was so pretty I had to get it. I went to the cash register . I met the other girls there. I saw the guys coming and I waved at them. After we got the dresses we went back to the house.

~~~ The Dance ~~~

It was really crowded in there. I went to dance with Jake and he was by the refreshments talking to a bunch of girls. I got through the crowd and saw Jake. I knew it was him because of the way his blue eyes light up every time he's talking. I gently tugged on his shirt and said "Hey come on let's dance." He smiled and grabbed my hand went to the dance flor and started dancing. While we danced I got closer and when I was about to wuss out someone bumped me and I kissed him. His lips were soft and warm. He was to shocked to kiss back. I pulled away and ran to the girls bathroom.

Brit

I was dancing with Dylan to see what Sam was doing. I hope she was talking good things about me. Dylan tried kiss me and I shoved him. When he went back he shoved Sam and she kissed him. She didn't even try to pull away. I followed her to the bathroom. She was fixing her hair. "How could you?" I asked. "How could I what." She said. "Kiss him. You know how much love him. I've know him for years. I was supposed to give him his first kiss." I said. "We'll he wanted it now so I kissed him. He even said he loved me. Gabby told you not to get your hopes up." She changed over the summer. Was acting really different. I went back to the dance and saw Gabby. She was talking to Dylan who kept trying to get her to dance. I wanted to go talk to Jake but Sam was grinding all over him. I passed him and went to dance with Gabby and Dylan. I was having fun with them. Than Sam drags Jake were we are. "Hey guys guess what. Jake asked me out. We're going on a date tomorrow." She said. We just smiled and continued dancing. There was a slow dance next. I left them so they could dance together. I went to the punch bowl. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw my sisters boyfriend Luke. "Hey do you know were Kate is." He asked. I shook my head and started leaving. So did Gabby. I changed into my pjs. I slept in my bed. I then had a terrible nightmare.

~~~Dream~~~

It was really dark. I saw Sam and then I saw me. She was hitting me and I pushed her she pushed me back and we fell off the railing.

~~~End~~~

I woke up to the alarm. Sam was already gone. I saw it was already 8:00am I quickly got up and put on my uniform and ran downstairs. I hurried out the door and into the school. I went inside the girls restroom and started fixing my hair. When I went to my locker there was a note.

Brit

Emergency cheer meet. All late cheerleaders will be kicked off the squad. So don't be late. 8:50.

~Gabby

It was 8:40 and the auditorium is across the school. I ran to the auditorium and saw a bunch of nerds. They all looked at me. I heard the bell ring and knew I was late. I had dance which was 2 minutes away but they only gave us 6 minutes to change. I ran to the dance studio and saw Gabby waiting for me. She pulled a pair of clothes that I would need. She handed them to me and told me to hurry. It was a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants. I quickly changed and tied my hair into a ponytail. We ran into the studio to see there was no teacher.


End file.
